Possession
by Saku And Haru
Summary: She was his. She always has been and always will be. There is No.One.Else who she can belong to, but him. Oneshot. Darkish MenmaxSakura fic.


**A/N**

**Saku: hey there! I know you're mad that me and Haru aren't updating 'RED' but Haru-chan is busy and stuff so she isnt working on the fic. I had some free time and just wrote this thinking who knows what xD. I wrote it in parts and now its just put toghether so i dunno how it will look like xD. Anyways! Read and review and tell me how i am as a solo writer. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Control..<p>

.

.

He loved it, controlling things..

.

His work..

.

His house..

.

.

He loved controlling people..

.

His family..

.

His friends..

.

His employees..

.

Everyone..

.

.

.

.

Especially **HER**...

.

.

.

*_flashback_*

A little 4 year old girl holding a flower ran fast from the garden towards her destination, the living room where she knew he would be. Her little feet tapped against the carpeted floor as she impatiently knocked on the door and waited for permission.

"Come in..", a dark heavy voice that could melt the heart of even the cruellest woman. A voice that could kill in a second with just a few worlds of a deadly spell.

The little girl opened the heavy door with a creak. Her face brightens as her grin widens.

"Menma!"

*_flashback end_*

Oh how he loved the way she said his name. Her sweet sultry voice, her plush pink lips forming the syllables of his name. Her back aching, her eyes shut, legs locked around his waist as she...

He loved it...

Flowers...

They reminded him of her so much. She was just like the flowers he had in his gardens. So pink..so soft..so innocent..so delicate... so fragile...

**It made him want to taint her...**

He had always hated light colors. When he was a kid, he used to hate the snow. He hated its color. He would grab some mud in his hands and throw it on the snow to make it darker. It made him feel like he could control it.

He always liked tainting pure things. He hated their innocence. He hated the weak.

*_flashback_*

The little girl that had come into the living room ran towards the huge couch in front of the fireplace, where his tall figure was sitting and reading a book.

"Menma! Look! The cherry blossoms are grow-OooF!" The girl bit her own tongue as she tripped over the carpet and fell face first. Her nose gone red due to the impact with the carpeted floor. Big Emerald eyes watered as the girl let out a sob. "Waaaah..!"

The man resting on the couch gave a sigh and stood up taking only two long steps before he reached her. He crouched down on her level and pulled her to stand up. He checked her nose to see if it was broken or not. Thankfully, it wasnt.

"Oi, stop crying.. you dont even have any scratch!" He barked at the little pink haired girl who kept crying.

"But..*hic* the flower *hic*.. is dead..". She pulled up her hands showing a small branch of a cherry blossom tree which was now crushed to pieces because she fell on it.

"Sheesh they were dead the moment you pulled them from the tree.. baka!" He gives a pat on her head and the girl sniffles another sob.

*_flashback end_*

**Death.**

He would admit his hands were not the cleanest one. He had killed his fair share of enemies. He was a demon and a high class one at that. Perhaps the strongest in all of the demon world. It was easy for him to snap her into two easily... but he held back. For some reason, whenever it came to her... he held back. He didnt want her to see what kind of monster he was.

He remembered there was a time she was kidnapped by some other demons who wanted to take him down. Everyone knew that she was his weakness... but no one knew she was also his strength.

He had gone crazy. The streets of the demon world were filled with rivers of blood that night. He had torn them apart limb by limb. He had managed to get her back without her having to see anything. He had tied a blindfold around her eyes and told her to shut her ears with her hands and sing a song loudly as he had slaughtered everyone.

She was only 8 at that time..

She was 10 when she first witnessed him tearing the heart out of a human's chest. He hadnt know that she was watching through the small opening of the keyhole. It had scared her. It had scared her to the point that she peed herself right there. He had only found later that she'd seen him. After that, whenever he tried to reach to her she had run away. It bothered him. He was hell pissed that she wouldnt talk to him so one day he finally forced her to talk to him and she cried. She hugged him and cried out loud telling him how she was sorry that she didnt talk to him. He forgave her of course.

Even if she was a mere lowly human child who he had found abandoned as a newborn baby. Her little tuff of pink hair atop her head is what made him give her the name she possessed.

She was his..

HE had found her..

HE had given her a name..

HE had provided her with a home and food..

HE had allowed her to cling to him..

HE, who was a 200 year old demon..

HE took in HER..

She was his possession...

She was 14 when she got her first period. That's when Menma had decided that she'll live separately from him to nurture into a proper lady.

HIS lady..

He had decided that he will take her for himself when she turns 18. So he sent her away. She had made quite the fuss.

*_flashback_*

Menma was sitting in his study room reading a book when the door suddenly opened.

A little pink haired girl with pale white skin enters with rosy cheeks and beautiful emerald eyes.

"Menma.. is it true?"

He knew this was coming, he lets out a sigh.

"It is.."

She flinches "why..." her voice breaking.

"Why would you do that... i dont want to go... i dont want to leave menma.. why are you sending me away..!?" She sobs. She keeps crying.

"Its not forever you know.. ill bring you back in 3 years.."

She flinches and cries for a while but eventually settles down hugging him and saying that she'll wait for him.

*_flashback end_*

After that Menma had went back to the demon world only to be crowned king of the demon world. He knew who would be his queen. It was always her.

Always her..

His..

She was HIS!

So then why!

Why when he returns 7 years later is she getting married to that man!

He had returned for her! She should've waited for him! She doesnt belong to anyone else..

And thats why he killed that man...

Right infront of her. He had returned to take her with him and here she was getting married to another man.

He tore that man's heart out.

. ...

He killed...

And killed..

And kept on killing like a crazy man..

She begged him to stop.

And she kissed him, he kissed back...

And he took her...

Again..

And again..

And again..

He took her to his mansion and threw her against the wall and took her again and again.

She's His..

He engraved that in her mind.

She's his posession and will remain so..

For. The. Rest. Of. Her. Life...

And after...

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

She was sitting on the windowsill just staring at the many moons of the demon world. She had lived here for years now. She had become one herself

She had become one herself thanks to Menma's servants who researched. She would live forever now just as he would.

The door creaks open and she turns around to look at him. He gives a smirk. She knows what he wants so she gets up n strips slowly.

And He takes her...

And He will keep on taking her...

Forever…

"Menma.. say my name.."

"Sakura.."


End file.
